


Blood Moon

by Heyheyheyitsthatonefangirl



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Blood, Blood Drinking, Domesticity, Little bit of Fluff, M/M, Makeup Sex, Mild Angst, Nygmobblepot, Smut, Supernatural AU - Freeform, They love each other, Vampires, Wizards, its not graphic, vampire!Oswald Cobblepot, wizard!Edward Nygma
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-30
Updated: 2020-01-30
Packaged: 2021-02-24 18:01:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22482100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heyheyheyitsthatonefangirl/pseuds/Heyheyheyitsthatonefangirl
Summary: Tonight’s the full moon and Edward wants to give Oswald a present. Will Oswald accept it?
Relationships: Oswald Cobblepot/Edward Nygma
Comments: 3
Kudos: 53





	Blood Moon

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! I had this idea for a while. If you guys like it I might make it into a series.

Ed walked down the small hall of his apartment carrying the daily newspaper, and stopped in front of the bookshelf. He searched for the dark green book titled ‘Hedge Witchery’ and pulled on it, revealing the secret entrance way into Oswald’s private study. 

He strutted into the study with a wide and eager grin, noticing Oswald by the small fireplace sitting on the quaint but comfortable leather bound chair reading a book on philosophy. He heard Oswald laughing to himself, seemingly unaware of Ed’s presence.

“Oh these humans and their theories on life...” Oswald whispered, amused. He soon turned his head around to meet Ed’s eyes, placing the book open on his lap. “Is there something you need, my dear?”

Edward sighed. His grin turned into an almost unnoticeable frown. “Damn it Oswald, every time!” His frown soon morphed back into a smile again as he went on. “I never can sneak up on you, can I?”

Oswald smiled. “Of course not, darling! You should know that by now.” He paused his words for a triumphant effect. A smug smile curling on his lips as he took a sip from the coffee mug on the miniature table next to him. “I’m a vampire, my senses are heightened. You don’t need to be a wizard to figure it out.”

Edward ignored his lover’s playful attempt at evoking thoughtless banter, and persisted with sharing his news. “Oswald... it’s a full moon tonight... and our anniversary... ” He singsonged. “You know what that means...”

He slapped the newspaper onto the table and pointed to the headline. It read: ‘Tonight’s Full Moon’. Ed smirked to himself for a moment as Oswald took his time to read the paper. He was positively enamored with his response. 

“So many tasty criminals and lunatics will be out and about tonight... Mmmm I can see it now.” Oswald smirked. “Tonight I feast.”

Ed walked to the similar chair that was placed symmetrical from Oswald’s, resting his elbows on the chair and his head in his palms. “Yes but that’s not it.” Who was the smug one now? 

“Oh?” Oswald bemused. “What else is it possible to take part of this evening?”

Ed leaned in closer to Oswald. “Tonight’s the night, Oswald.”

Oswald raised an eyebrow in intrigue. Though Ed was starting to vex him, Oswald had to admit playing these guessing games were quite fun. “The night for what, Edward?”

Ed pulled at the collar of his white shirt and green suit. Oswald could hear Ed’s breath hitch in his throat. His pupils constricted as his precise vision magnified to see his lover’s pores were welling with sweat. He heard Ed’s pulse quicken and get louder. The sound of his roaring heartbeat filled Oswald’s ears. The hairs on the back of his neck stood up as goosebumps began to raise on his lover’s silken skin. Ed was nervous. 

What could possibly have him in this much of a fuss?

Oswald gathered that it was probably his own fault. Something he said? Maybe. He liked to toy with his lover’s patience. No ill-intent of course, but maybe the playful insult he spewed earlier had made Edward discouraged from continuing what he seemed so eager to say. Oswald never meant to cause his lover distress.

“Dear, is it something I said?” Oswald worried.

Ed shook his head, a small smile creeping up on his lips for his lover’s considerate nature. “No Oswald,” Ed began, head down in an inescapable wave of shame shame. “It’s what you’re going to say that worries me.”

Oswald’s eyes were ridden with concern. He reached over to grasp Ed’s free hand with both of his, encompassing Ed’s delicate digits in a comforting warmth. 

“Eddie, sweetheart, why are you so worried all of the sudden?” Oswald queried. “I don’t bite, well at least not you anyway.”

He was expecting Ed to be amused by his witty joke, but it only made Ed more nervous. 

Oswald frowned. “Edward please, there’s no need to worry, I’m open to hearing anything you have to say,” Oswald consoled. “I love you.”

Ed smiled “I love you too Oswald,” He paused a moment, shaking his body and giving himself time to collect the courage to speak. With a deep breath he murmured something inaudible to the human ear. “That’s why tonight I wanted to offer up my blood to you.”

Oswald looked at Ed in surprise. Oswald heard him but believe his ears played a trick on him. He was shocked.

Ed sighed. “In the beginning of our relationship I knew you wanted a taste, but you’ve been holding yourself back.” He began.  
“I’ve done research and know your bite might make me high for a little while, but nothing too bad.” Ed paused a moment, smiling at Oswald. “I trust you enough after all these years.”

Oswald gave him a sad smile, leaning over to kiss his handsome wizard. “I know you trust me, but that’s not why.”

Ed looked at him, perplexed. “Then why won’t you drink from me Oswald?

Oswald reached out for his hand, “Ed, you don’t just feel high from a vampire bite feels like a person’s individualized heaven unlike anything you’ve felt before.”

Ed was confused. “But why can’t you bite me? That sounds wonderful.”

Oswald let go of Ed’s hand and looked down for a moment. “A vampire’s bite is meant to feel physiologically irresistible. Humans are meant to become addicts if they’re lucky enough to live. They crave another feeding again and again until their thoughts are consumed only to be replaced with whatever it takes to achieve their next high, effectively making the victim into the vampire’s minion.” 

“Yes but I’m not human Oswald, i’m practically  
immortal. I’m a Wizard. We aren’t built the same.”

Oswald attempted to smile. “Yes but I never drank a wizard’s blood before, so I don’t know the affect it will have on you, Ed. I don’t want you to become a shell of what you are now. Your mind is too beautiful for that.”

Though Oswald made such a sweet remark, the romance of his last statement wasn’t enough to blind Ed from the hurt he felt.

“Oswald I already am dependent on you! I would follow you to the ends of the earth and back if you wanted me to.”

Oswald shook his head. “Not like this though.”

“I could create a spell that would protect me from your charms.”

Oswald sighed. “Edward, I love you dear I really do, but you wouldn’t know if it would work until it would be too late.”

Ed’s frustration became too much as a fiery red crept up his cheeks in anger and sadness. Tears began to well in his eyes.

“I am more than willing to sacrifice everything for you Oswald, I want to give you satisfaction in a way humans wouldn’t dream of and you’re willing to throw that away because it’s a risk?” Ed wiped tears from his eyes. “I want to give you everything Oswald! Give me a chance! Let me use my magic!”

“Ed, you must understand-!”

Ed swatted his hand away. “Don’t touch me!” He got up out of his chair and stormed for the door. 

“Ed- !” Oswald tried. 

“No Oswald, I’m leaving.” Ed yelled. “Maybe by tonight you’ll change your mind and accept the gift I’m willing to give you. Even now I am, but you don’t even deserve it! I wanted pamper you tonight and treat you like a king, I was going to make this special! I knew the risks Oswald!”

Ed rushed out into the normal section of the apartment and out of the door, leaving Oswald all alone.  
\- - - - - - -  
After a day of wondering the local library in an attempt to calm himself down, dusk had fallen.  
He had earlier performed a spell that would protect him if Oswald changed his mind. 

Ed had decided to go back to the apartment with some petty criminal in the back of his car to serve as Oswald’s next meal. 

Back at home Oswald sat in their living space, an apology present by his side. It was a large diamond that Ed had begged Oswald to get for the longest time. Oswald felt bad for offending his beloved so deeply, and knew this wouldn’t even scratch the surface of a good enough apology for Ed. He knew he would have to do something else. So Oswald went in his room and picked out the sexiest silk robe he owned and changed into it and nothing else. He was letting Ed take control tonight.

When Ed got home, the living room lights were dimmed to an ambient red, and Oswald lay splayed out on their Victorian sofa with nothing on but a silk robe. He was dangling a gift bag in his hand and had a sultry look on his face.

“Oswald,” Ed gasped. “What’s this?”

Oswald sat up and strutted over to Ed. He gracefully held the gift bag in front of him, holding it out and waiting for Ed to take it.

“I’ve been naughty for our anniversary, so why don’t you work your magic and teach me a lesson, sweetheart.”

Ed tried not to get flustered as he took the gift bag from his seemingly smitten partner’s hand. Once he took hold, he reached into the bag to see what it was. He gasped. “Oswald, how did you manage to afford this?”

Oswald smirked, stepping closer until  
Ed could feel Oswald’s breath. “I didn’t.” He moved his mouth up to Ed’s earlobe and started suckling on it until Ed moaned. It was his weak spot.

“Oswald- !” Ed choked out. He dropped the bag to the floor

“It’s funny really,” Oswald hummed down his neck. “How a little bit of compulsion can go such a long way.”

“If you think this lets you off the hook for this morning- Ohh- !”

Another sweet spot was the pulse point on his throat. Oswald grazed it with his teeth and tongue, and kissed the reddened mark he left there.

“I’m sorry for upsetting you this morning, I was being so ungrateful.” Oswald murmured as he kissed up Ed’s jawline. “I love you.”

“You weren’t the only one to blame, Oswald.” Ed let out a lax hiss as his eyes fell half-lidded with rampant desire. “I know you were only trying to... protect me.”

Oswald began to undress Ed of his suit and dress shirt before discarding it on the floor. “Are we alright now, baby?”

Ed smiled as he was being pushed up against their wooden door, being spoiled with Oswald’s sweet kisses. He could never stay mad at Oswald. They just loved each other too much. “Yes Ossie, we’re okay.”

Oswald latched onto Ed’s bottom lip, and shot a seductive look his direction before going in for a deliciously sloppy opened-mouth kiss. “Good Ed.” Oswald’s eyes turned red for a moment with lust. “Did you bring me food?” 

Ed chuckled to himself. “It’s in the trunk of my car.” The words vibrated on Oswald’s lips, making him shiver.

“Ed, you shouldn’t have.” Oswald smiled.

“I know Oswald, but it’s our anniversary and I couldn’t help myself.” Ed smirked. “Besides, I wouldn’t have if I didn’t do a quick spell first, Oswald.”

Oswald kissed his lover’s lips. “A spell?”

Ed pulled up his sleeve, revealing a wristband on his arm. “I made a charm for myself.” He smirked. “I should be unaffected by your bite now.”

“Sweetheart...” Oswald smiled. He reached up to cup Ed’s cheeks with pure joy. “I don’t even know what to say- !”

Ed’s tender lips cut him off. “You don’t have to say anything at all.” Their love was pure and the feelings Ed got were indescribable to any human emotions. The words for how deep their love was rooted simply did not exist. “Let me take care of you today.” 

Oswald wrapped his arms around Ed’s slim figure, pulling him closer into a more intimate position. He reached up a hand to grab a fistful of Ed’s fluffy locks. Ed blushed at Oswald’s closeness. Oswald always managed to fluster him no matter what the situation.

“Alright Ed.” Oswald wrapped his legs around Ed. “Take us to the bedroom.”

Ed carried Oswald all the way there. 

When they made it to the room, Ed turned on the lamp and saw rose petals on their bed. He laid Oswald down and took in the atmosphere. 

Ed chuckled. “You’re such a sap, Oswald.” 

Oswald moaned as he nodded. “Guilty.”

They continued their kissing and heavy petting until Oswald pulled away to Ed’s disappointment. “Take off your clothes. All of them.” He smirked.

“But Ossie, I like foreplay!” Ed whined. He didn’t want the fun to end so soon.

“I know, I know, honey.” Oswald hummed, petting his lover’s hair to soothe him. “Just trust me.”

“Okay Oswald, I trust you.” Ed muttered, quick at discarding his pants, and underwear. 

“Good, you don’t want stains on your favorite suit.” Oswald quipped. “Because if you really want me to feed from you tonight, I’d rather you not get your suit messy.”

Ed smirked and turned around, facing Oswald and tracking him back on the bed. He pressed him against the head board before giving a devilish laugh. “Not without having a little fun first.”

Ed breathed hot air on his lover’s neck, and ghosted his lips down Oswald’s chest. Mouth tweaking at Oswald’s nipple with his darting tongue. 

“I never want to fight with you again, Oswald.” Ed held Oswald close with utmost care. “I’m going to cherish you tonight.”

Oswald chuckled. “And I’m the sappy one.”

Ed laughed along with Oswald. “Shut up.” Ed captured Oswald’s lips in a sweet kiss, pulling him closer and slipping a hand between their legs. 

Oswald sighed, his body going tense and writhing under Ed’s strokes. Ed caressed and explored Oswald as his lips pecked ginger kisses down his chest. 

“Ah, Ah! Sweetheart?” Oswald cried out. Ed was moving too fast for his liking.

Ed stopped his administrations. “Yes Ossie?” He looked down at his lover with admiration. “Is everything okay?”

Oswald sat up on his elbows for a moment. “Yes dear, but I’d like you to go slower.” 

“Alright Oswald.” 

Oswald shivered, and Ed kissed Oswald’s forehead before beginning a slower pace of his hand for Oswald.

“I love you, Ed.”

“I love you too, Oswald.”

They stayed there, creating a constant rhythm in each other’s movements. When Oswald came, Ed muffled his sound with a another sweet kiss.

They took a second to compose themselves before Oswald spoke. “Come with me to the study.”

“Alright, Oswald.”

They headed there, hand in hand. The fireplaces was lit and Oswald laid by the fire and patted the area next to him for Ed.

“Do you want me to reciprocate before or after I bite you?” Oswald asked, moving in closer to Ed and staring at the fire. 

“Oswald, if your bite is as delicious as you say it is, I believe it will be reciprocation enough.”

Oswald stepped closer to Ed, soaking in the look of his skin that was aglow from the fire light.

He reached a hand up to caress the tender flesh of Ed’s neck. Oswald could see goosebumps as they rose on his lover’s neck.

“Are you ready?” Oswald asked, looking up at Ed with hopeful turquoise eyes. 

Ed nodded. “Yes Oswald.”

With that, he leaned up to Ed, placing his mouth over his favorite spot, and teased a moan from his mouth before finally biting down. 

Ed melted into pleasure as Oswald sucked at the blood slowly spilling from his neck. So much so, he almost fell over. It elicited a small chuckle from Oswald’s mouth that vibrated through Ed’s body.

Oswald wrapped an arm around his back to steady him.

Ed smiled dumbly as nothing was left in his mind in that white hot moment was pleasure; a pleasure better than an orgasm. It was sinful and soul-shattering.

“O-Os-!” He mumbled in encouragement, not being able to get out much else.

Oswald took his last sip before tenderly leaning up to kiss Ed’s forehead. “I know, I know... I’ve got you Ed...”

Ed’s mind cleared rather quickly after Oswald was finished. He road out his last waves of pleasure as Oswald held him.

Oswald licked the remnants of blood off his lips, then lifted two fingers to the bite mark on Ed’s neck, healing him.

Os pulled him to his chest in a hug. “Ed are you alright?” 

Ed shook his head until focus came back to his eyes. He took a deep breath. “I’m fine Oswald.” 

Oswald gave him a kiss. “Do you feel anxious?”

Ed shook his head. “No Oswald.” He smiled “Nor do I feel any other withdrawal symptoms. The spell worked.”

There was silence for a second. 

“How’d I taste?” Ed asked. 

Oswald laughed. “Kind of like apples.”

Ed began laughing with him. “Really?”

“Yeah.” Oswald said, looking down. “We should clean up.”

They began walking out of the study when Ed turned back to him with a smirk. “Oswald, I have an idea...”

“Yes Ed?”

“I caught you a nice big meal earlier, expecting you to not go through with this.” He stepped  
closer to Oswald. “He’s in the back of my car. What if you bit him and had him clean up this mess?”

Oswald’s lips curled up into a smirk as well. “Wonderful idea, Eddie. But first, let’s take a shower.”

“Alright. I love you Oswald.” Ed said 

“I love you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> This story is unbeta’d, I tried to make it as grammatically correct as possible though. 
> 
> Leave a comment if you’d like!
> 
> My tumblr is
> 
> [Here](https://fangirling-into-the-sunset.tumblr.com/)
> 
> It’s https://fangirling-into-the-sunset.tumblr.com/ If the link doesn’t work
> 
> My twitter is [Here](https://mobile.twitter.com/heyheyheyitsth1)
> 
> You can send me your fanfic ideas if you’d like. Who knows, maybe I’ll write it. 
> 
> My inbox is open for requests, so are my PMs if you wanna chat! 
> 
> I’d love to hear your thoughts, so leave a comment if you’d like! :) have a nice day!


End file.
